Benutzer Blog:Ben Braden/Rezension: Das erlöschende Licht
__INDEX__ 200px|link=Kanon#Stufen_des_Kanons_.28neu.29 Hinweis: Die Rezension bezieht sich auf einen Kanon-Comic! :„Ich tue Euch nichts.“ :— Vermutlich die einzige Situation, in der Vader diesen Spruch tatsächlich ernst meint. 'Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith' ist eine neue Kanon-Comicreihe, die Einblicke in Darth Vaders erste Jahre nach der Order 66 und seine Transformation zur unangefochtenen rechten Hand des Imperators gewährt. Während vor Kurzem verkündet wurde, dass die Reihe in den USA (wie geplant) mit Ausgabe #25 im Dezember ihr Ende finden wird, veröffentlicht Panini Comics die deutschen Übersetzungen seit Mai 2018 fortlaufend in seiner Star-Wars-Comic-Serie. Letzten Monat habe ich den ersten (sechsteiligen) Handlungsbogen „Der Auserwählte“ rezensiert — heute folgt die Rezension zur nächsten Etappe mit dem poetischen Namen '„Das erlöschende Licht“'. thumb|rechts|200px|Vader vs Jocasta Der Übergang zwischen den beiden Geschichten ist so gut wie nahtlos: Darth Vader hat die ihm von Palpatine übertragene Aufgabe, die Inquisitoren auszubilden, angenommen und lehrt ihnen in gewohnter Manier Lektionen von Schmerz und abgetrennten Extremitäten. Damit zieht er den Zorn des Großinquisitors auf sich, der sich seinem neuen Boss zwar unterordnet, aber dennoch den Sinn hinter den Verstümmelungen seiner Kollegen nicht versteht. Die beiden sind jedoch zur Zusammenarbeit gezwungen, als Sidious von ihnen verlangt, die untergetauchte Jedi-Archivarin Jocasta Nu aufzuspüren. Vader erhält bei einem Privatmeeting mit seinem Boss noch eine nette Zusatzinformation: Der Imperator will sie unter allen Umständen ''lebendig haben, da nur sie ihm Überblick und Zugang zu den im Jedi-Tempel versteckten Kostbarkeiten verschaffen kann. Da er vermeiden will, dass die Inquisitoren die Jedi als Druckmittel gegen ihn verwenden, weiht er nur Vader in seine Pläne ein und fordert von ihm, Nu vor seinen blutgierigen Akolythen zu retten. Wie es die Macht will, muss Vader dafür nicht groß nach ihr suchen, da Jocasta ihre eigene Mission auf Coruscant verfolgt: Sie will in den besetzten Tempel einbrechen und mithilfe eines aus bekannten, verborgenen Artefaktes den Grundstein für den Wiederaufbau des Ordens schaffen. Das bereits in der Vorgängergeschichte etablierte Motiv der arroganten Jedi wird somit fortgesetzt und wieder einmal wird gezeigt, dass die Jedi sich nur selbst schaden, wenn sie aus falschem Pflichtgefühl, dämlichen Idealen oder purer Überheblichkeit ihr Versteck verlassen. Im Vergleich zu ihrem eher mickrigen Legends-Schicksal (von Vader bei der Order 66 ohne großen Kampf erstochen) hat Jocasta aber auf jeden Fall ein Upgrade bekommen. Durch die Konfrontation mit ihr erhalten wir endlich auch ein bisschen Backstory zum Großinquisitor und wieso er so einen Hass auf den Jedi-Orden und insbesondere die gute Bibliothekarin hat. Dass Vader ihm die Genugtuung ihrer Ermordung verwehrt, verstärkt die Spannungen zwischen den beiden selbstredend. Und dann steht da natürlich noch Vaders größte Furcht im Raum: Dass jemand seine wahre Identität offenbaren und ihn vor seinen Untergebenen somit bloßstellen könnte. Die wissen nämlich noch nicht so ganz, wie sie mit dem mysteriösen und plötzlich aus dem Nichts erschienenen „Man in black“ umgehen soll, was für eine lustige Szene sorgt, als ein verängstigter Offizier fragt, mit welchem Titel er ihn überhaupt anreden soll. links|200px|link= Die Zeichnungen haben mir wieder sehr gut gefallen. Es wird dort sehr detailreich gearbeitet, wo es nötig ist, und in anderen Szenen wie bei Duellen, wo der Fokus auf den Charakteren liegen soll, dafür ausgespart. Ein Highlight ist die symbolträchtige Darstellung von Vaders Meditationsgedanken, bei der ich stark davon ausgehe, dass sie in den künftigen Heften eine Entwicklung durchlaufen wird. Auch die unterschiedlichen Räume des Jedi-Tempels sind sehr schön gestaltet, vor allem der Geheimraum samt Schutzwächter taugt mir. Letzteren Kampfeskünste waren jedoch enttäuschend. Die Story ist insgesamt echt einfallsreich sowie spannend geschrieben und durch den cleveren Rahmen mit Vaders Geheimauftrag werden überraschende Wendungen ermöglicht. Ein paar Szenen außerhalb von Coruscant zeigen zusätzlich, was die Jedi-Oma in der Zeit seit Order 66 so getrieben hat, und runden die Geschichte dadurch ab. Obwohl es zeitlich eigentlich überhaupt nicht in die Comic-Reihe passt, gibt es ganz am Ende auch noch einen kurzen, aber sinnvollen Sprung in die Zukunft, der uns Jocastas Vermächtnis vor Augen führt. Alles in allem eine starke Fortsetzung. Als kleine Vorschau: In der nächsten Ausgabe („Die Regel der Fünf“) werden wir uns weiterhin mit Vaders Platz in der imperialen Hierarchie auseinandersetzen, bevor es dann in „Brennende Meere“ einen feurigen Ausflug nach Mon Cala geben wird. Ach übrigens: Wer Commander Fox seit TCW Staffel 6 immer noch nicht verziehen hat, sollte sich diese Geschichte nicht entgehen lassen Datei:;-).gif Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und ich freue mich auf eure Meinung zum Comic in den Kommentaren! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Rezensionen